Honesty
by Moon Star2005
Summary: Squeal of The Fool. Sesshoumaru and Kagome Have problems.


Sesshoumaru walked up to the dinner where he would meet his wife for five years to make a settlement on the divorce. He knew with his quest for power and money he had let his wife down he is never home anymore and leaving to business trips every month week or two at a time. When they first got married he told her he would never make her want for anything he would work hard to make her happy. In his quest he had pushed her away and made her wanting companionship but he knew she would never cheat on him that is why he was doing this asking for a divorce form the woman he loves he can't watch her suffer anymore because of his selfishness. He walked into the dinner seeing his wife sitting in the corner booth of the dinner drinking a cup of coffee waiting for him. He walked over to her and sat down. "Hello Kagome."

"Hello Sesshoumaru, Why did you ask me to come here it is already hard enough." She said trying to hold back tears. It broke his heart but he had to stay strong he promised that her five years ago he wouldn't hurt her and here he is doing what he said he wouldn't.

"I want you to pick what you want of our stuff." Kagome looked shocked and was about say something when he stopped her. "Just think it over, and write me a list So we can figure out what we both deserve."

'I don't believe this is happening our love can't end not like this! Not deciding what belongs to who!' She raises her hand and flags down the waitress "Can I borrow a pen?" The waitress nods and hand Kagome a pen. Then Kagome grabs a paper napkin and starts writing a list of what she wants."

**He said," Just think it over, and write me a list"  
**

**"So we can figure out what we both deserve"  
**

**She hardly could believe it; their love had come to this  
**

**Dividing and deciding his and hers  
**

**But she grabbed a paper napkin and asked the waitress for a pen  
**

**And one by one she wrote down what she wanted most from him  
**

**  
**

**Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust  
**

**A little less time for the rest of the world  
**

**And more for the two of us  
**

**Kisses each morning' I love you's at night  
**

**Just like it used to be  
**

**The way life was when you were in love with me  
**

**  
**When she finishes the list she looks at the man she still loves and reached across the table and placed the list in his hands. "You know this isn't easy for me."

Sesshoumaru looks at his hands the truth is now what dose she want form him? The Car? The House? The Land? What dose she want that he as worked so hard for to give her. It doesn't really matter because he didn't care for any of it. He then opened the napkin and was surprised to see the list she made for him and looked up at her to seeher staring at the cup of coffee in front of her. He then looked at the list again it read:

Honest

Sincerity

Tenderness

Trust

A little less time for the rest of the world and more for the two of us

Kisses each morning

I love you's at night

Just like it used to be

THE WAY LIFE WAS WHEN YOU WERE STILL IN LOVE WITH ME

**She reached across the table and placed it in his hand  
**

**And said," You know this isn't easy for me"  
**

**As he thought about the new car the house and the land  
**

**And wondered what that bottom line would be  
**

**And a thousand other things that she'd want him to leave behind  
**

**But he never dreamed he'd open up that napkin and find  
**

**  
**

**Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust  
**

**A little less time for the rest of the world  
**

**And more for the two of us  
**

**Kisses each mornin' I love you's at night  
**

**Just like it used to be  
**

**The way life was when you were in love with me**

**  
**He looked back at her with tears in his eyes "I don't know where to start." He couldn't believe it she still wanted him after leaving her alone all that time and not coming home staying at the office to work. Everything even for filing the divorce in the first place she is forgiving for everything, giving second chance to make everything up to her if he decides to come back to her. He doesn't deserve this he doesn't deserve this angle sitting in front of him. But he has a second chance and this time he won't miss it up. This one miss up hurt enough.

She looked up at him and smiles while putting her hand on top of his. "Everything on that list in your hand is written somewhere in you heart Sesshoumaru. Please can we work this out? I…. Don't want to… Lose you."

**  
**

**Well, he fought back the tears as he looked in her eyes  
**

**And said," I don't know where to start"  
**

**And she said, "Everything on that list in your hand  
**

**Is written somewhere in your heart"  
**

**  
**

**Honesty, sincerity just like it used to be  
**

**The way life was when you were in love with me**

"Kagome, My Angel, my Wife" He said looking at her "If you want to take this fool back and give him a second chance. I am willing to do everything on your list and more." He kisses her gently as tears fall down both faces.

"Oh Sesshoumaru… The List will do for now I just want my husband, my lover, my best friend back. That is all I want." She said while breaking the kiss.

They will never be prefect nobody's is but they well get though everything, by making mistakes and fixing them they will always have fights and makeup after. After all it is apart of life.


End file.
